Garota de Ipanema
by Aramati
Summary: Quando Portugal conheceu Rio de Janeiro ela era uma menininha desarrumada e bagunceira. Ele mostrou a ela os milagres que uma escova de cabelo e um belo vestido podiam fazer. Séculos depois o velho europeu torna a atravessar o Atlântico fugindo de seus problemas e encontra Rio como uma mulher linda mas muito vaidosa, o que o faz refletir se foi uma má influencia para ela.


Agradecimentos especiais a todos aqueles que me ajudaram a betar essa fic. Em especial à minha consultora carioca e aos meus consultores tugas.

* * *

><p>Fugindo das pressões que estava sofrendo na Europa, Portugal resolveu viajar para espairecer. Mas teria de fazer isso as escondidas.<br>Enquanto se arrastava pelo aeroporto em direção ao portão de embarque ouviu uma voz familiar gritando.

- Oh caralho, onde pensas que bais, páh?"

Sua respiração parou por um instante. Não olhou na direção da voz para não se entregar mas achou por bem apressar o passo.  
>No avião, suava frio com a ideia de que Porto o havia pego no fraga. Mas tinha esperanças de que não fosse ele ou que, no mínimo, não o tivesse reconhecido.<p>

Já no Brasil, desembarcou no Aeroporto do Galeão.  
>De repente a reconheceu. Ela estava do outro lado do saguão olhando diretamente para ele, ignorando as pessoas que passavam aos montes de um lado ao outro. Pousava as mãos na cintura numa posição de autoridade.<p>

O português sorriu, ajeitou a bolsa e caminhou diretamente na direção do outro sorriso, desviando-se da multidão no caminho.  
>Fazia muito tempo que não a via. Estava mais bela que nunca.<p>

Ela usava um jeans justo e uma blusinha pequena e não tinha como não reparar num inocente crucifixo perdido entre aqueles dois grandes volumes que quase pareciam naturais.

- Olá, Rio.

- Oi, coroa - respondeu Rio com seu imenso sorriso.

Portugal se sentiu velho com essa resposta, nem tanto pela palavra usada e mais por não acompanhar esse estranho linguajar dos jovens.

- Velho é o tempo.

Rio deu sua risada pouco discreta e abraçou o velho com ternura. Este correspondeu, desfrutando do aroma do cabelo dela.

- E então, quem me caguetou? Foi o Porto, não?

- Não, não coroa. Foi o Abin. Tipo, tenho que ficar ligada com visitas internacionais, sacou? E é fácil, só pôr um filtro para "Afonso Moreira" nos nossos sistemas, esse teu nome é mó normal. Mas como não parece que você tinha avisado ninguém então também nem avisei. Queria ver coé a sua pessoalmente.

Portugal refletiu um pouco sobre todo aquele discurso.

- Então, basicamente, tu querias ver-me pessoalmente?

Rio tirou aquele sorriso sarcástico dele com um tapa no ombro. Enquanto ela oferecia um passeio pelo litoral ele agradecia mentalmente pela discrição.

Durante o passeio o país tentou tirar o máximo proveito da paisagem. Se tiver de descrever Rio com poucas palavras diria "curvas perfeitas". Reparou que ela usava pouca maquiagem e acessórios simples. Num corpo moldado por exercícios, boa alimentação e algumas lipo. Com longo cabelo alisado e iluminado por vários tons de loiro. E perguntou-se se deveria se sentir culpado por tanta vaidade da jovem.

* * *

><p><strong>Século XIX<strong>

Portugal já estava de péssimo humor com aquela coisa toda.

Chegou mais cedo ao Rio de Janeiro para preparar a recepção para seus chefes, mas o que encontrou foi um desastre.

Encontrar e arrumar o pequeno Brasil foi fácil, por mais que ele reclamasse das roupas formais. Mas quando finalmente encontrou a Rio colocou as mãos na testa e respirou fundo.

- Raios! Esta rapariga não passa de um bicho do mato!

Rio podia facilmente ser confundida com qualquer moleque pobre da cidade. Vestia trapos, estava sempre suja brincando na rua e seu cabelo parecia um ninho de passarinho cheio de sujeira e gravetos.

Portugal ergueu a pequena emburrada pensativo.

- Que farei eu contigo, páh? Espero que pelo menos não dês trabalho para tomar banho, certo?

- Nhé, claaro. Eu tomo banho to-do dia. Não somos porcos fedorentos como vocês do velho mundo.

Aquilo era demais para a paciência do império e antes que ela pudesse dizer "Mangaratiba" Rio de Janeiro estava voando barranco a baixo na direção do ribeirão mais próximo. Gritava com força enquanto sacudia braços e pernas, o que atrapalhou a aterrizagem .

- Isto é para aprenderes a respeitar os mais velhos, sua canalha!

* * *

><p><strong>Século XXI<strong>

A atenção do "velho" só voltou para o presente quando a jovem chamava sua atenção apontando em direção a praia.

- 'Bora?

- O quê?

- Da um mergulho ai de boa. Curti a praia.

- Nem sequer trouxe roupa de banho...

Antes que Portugal pudesse dizer mais qualquer coisa - ou pensar em qualquer outra desculpa esfarrapada - Rio já havia puxado ele para a loja mais próxima.

Na loja, Rio pegou uma sunga vermelha minuscula.

- Que tal essa, coroa?

- Não vou usar isso nem que a porca torça o rabo..

Ela deu uma risada e mostrou outra peça, uma tanguinha fio-dental.

- E esta?

O europeu fez a sua melhor cara de "para de fazer piada com a minha cara".

Depois que ele finalmente se decidiu por uma bermuda de estampa genérica - sob protestos da Rio - eles se dirigiram à areia.

Ela cumprimentou um grupo de amigos e disse que iam deixar suas coisas lá.

Portugal se perguntava se ia confiar sua bagem com um bando que ele não conhecia. Ia perguntar para a garota se não era melhor deixar as coisas num hotel, mas assim que se virou para ela paralisou.

Ela estava começando a tirar suas roupas revelando um minusculo biquine azul celeste.

"Ai mulher que assim me deixas coiso."

Se concentrou em evitar algum reação constrangedora. Até já tinha muita experiência em manter o controle diante de mulheres lindas e pouco vestidas, mas estava sem pratica.

E se perguntava quando foi que aquela menina sem graça virou esse mulherão.

* * *

><p><strong>Século XIX<strong>

A garota choramingava, enquanto as aias a vestiam e penteavam.

- Você é muito mau, sabia?

- Tu fizeste por merecer, pirralha.

Portugal analisou o corpo da garota. Não era muito mais que uma criança. A esposa de seu chefe se casara bem menos matura, mas diferente desta a Rio era bonita.

Sob protestos, lhe ataram um espartilho e a cobriram com um vestido elegante mas discreto. A jovem reclamava muito do desconforto mas parou assim que se olhou no espelho. Seus olhos brilhavam enquanto ela rodava e fazia poses.

- Gostaste?

- Nhé, posso me acostumar com isso.

- Estás irreconhecível. Até te podias passar por uma pessoa civilizada.

Ela tentou bater nele como resposta mas as roupa a impedia.

* * *

><p><strong>Século XXI<strong>

Depois de alguns mergulhos estavam os dois aproveitando uma sombra de palmeiras e água de coco. Rio largou o coco e se esticou para pegar um bronzeado.

Portugal achou que seria mais 'seguro' manter o olhar no horizonte. De onde estavam tinham uma bela vista do Pão de Açúcar, aqueles morros não ajudavam a tranquilizar sua imaginação.

Virou de bruços mas a jovem virou-se para ele puxando conversa.

- Por quanto tempo você vai ficar?

Ele virou-se para ela se apoiando nos cutuvelos.

- Não sei ainda...

- Queria que você ficasse bastante tempo, sentia a tua falta - Ela lhe acariciou a face. - Vai erm... esperar a água acalmar lá na sua casa?

- Hum... até que eu gostaria. Mas os problemas que lá me esperam não vão se resolver sozinhos.

E então um sentimento de culpa o invadiu. Segurou a mão dela carinhosamente.

- Talvez eu nem devesse ter vindo. Aqueles putos devem de estar a precisar de mim. Não devia ter-los abandonado.

- Inda bem que pensas assim, carago!

Portugal paralisou por um momento. "Merda!" Não precisava olhar para saber a quem pertencia aquela voz.

* * *

><p><strong>Século XIX<strong>

A corte estava alinhada a espera da família real. Este era o primeiro baile desde que a nobreza portuguesa chegara.

O jovem Brasil pinicava em seu traje emprestado. Com muito auto controle para não se coçar. Rio e Portugal se aproximaram sem que ele notasse.

- Olá, chefe.

Brasil mal olhou para trás ao cumprimenta-la, mas em seguida virou-se novamente com o olhar surpreso e o queixo caído.

- Ri-Ri-Patrícia? É você mesmo?

Ela só assenou sorridente. Portugal murmurou para eles ficarem quietos, pois o príncipe e a princesa estavam passando.

Brasil ainda sussurrou:

- No-nossa, você está muito linda.

- Eu sei.

O sorriso da Rio desapareceu quando a infanta Joaquina passou por ela. Involuntariamente apalpou o decote.

Portugal percebeu a reação da garota, e assim que o momento se tornou oportuno sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Depois váis lá com as amas e pedes um enchimento.

Rio respondeu apenas com um olhar encabulado.

O mais velho não conseguiu esconder o sorriso. Achava muita graça da jovem estreante no mundo da vaidade.

* * *

><p><strong>Século XXI<strong>

Rio se curvou para trás apoiada nos cutuvelos para ver o velho conhecido de cabeça para baixo.

- Oiiii Norte! Quanto tempo! Só de boa?

- O-ola rapariga, estás muito diferente.

Norte estava desconfortável pela visão que tinha. Rio percebeu isso e mudou para um aposição que ressaltasse ainda mais os seios, disfarçando numa pose fofinha e fez uma voz infantil.

- Eu cresci, quê achou?

Um segunda voz pigarreou, salvando Norte da situação.

- Liiisboa! Há quanto tempo!

Rio se levantou e no instante seguinte estava saltado para cima da mais velha, a apertando num abraço forte.

- Tipo assim, senti muita saudade sua! Cê nunca mais me visitou, cara.

- Tenho minhas obrigações. Estou cá apenas para levar o chefe às obrigações dele.

A essa altura Portugal já estava em pé e recolhendo as suas coisas quando Rio se apressou em sua direção.  
>- Nãooo!<br>- Também lamento, mas eles tem razão.

A jovem o abraçou pela cintura e pousou a cabeça em seu peito. O lusitano fez carinho na cabeça dela e sorriu.

- Voltarei, eu prometo.

- Mas quando?! - choramingou ainda com o rosto encostado no corpo dele - Vai me fazer esperar quantos séculos?

Portugal riu, segurou o rosto da menor e aproximou dando um beijo em sua testa.

- Quem sabe de assuntos do tempo é o tempo.

Ela não gostou da resposta.

- Eu parto, e fica a saudade. Mas olhe, querida. - E girou a garota pelo ombros até ela olhar para na direção nordeste. - Tu sabes bem onde me encontrar. Estarei logo ali, do outro lado deste mar que nos une e nos separa. Sempre que a saudade apertar de um mergulho. E toda vez que eu olhar este mar saberei que estas mesmas águas te refrescam e te divertem.

Ela voltou a olhar para ele com o olhar úmido.

- Você sempre sabe dizer coisas bonitas para agradar as garotas, velho.

Eles deram uma rápida risada e ele deu outro beijo na testa dela.

- Só para as garotas bonitas.

Então ele se afastou com os dois que já estavam impacientes.

Rio observava Norte e Lisboa se dividindo entre discutir entre si e dar broncas no país. Antes de entrar no taxi que eles trouxeram Portugal deu um ultima olhada para Rio e acenou. Olhou nos olhos delas e viu aquela menina de cabelos selvagens e jeito de muleque que ficava no porto, com o olhar triste, em tantas despedidas.

Suspirou. No fim se sentia orgulhoso de ver a mulher que ela se tornou.

- Olha que coisa mais linda...


End file.
